It is well known to fishermen and others who tie flies for sport fishing, that it requires skill to whip-finish the tying, after the thread has been wrapped around the shank of the fishing hook and the hackle, as it is difficult to insert the tail end of the thread underneath the final thread turns so that it is hidden and locked from unwinding. Accordingly this situation is in need of an improvement.